


Girl Gone Wild

by MBMassin



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, F/M, Party, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBMassin/pseuds/MBMassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short multi-chap one shot for FAGE 4. Elena decides to break away<br/>from the tense drama to let off some steam at a club with Bonnie and Caroline<br/>until one of the Salvatore's decide to crash the party. Lemon. Language. NC-17</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Gone Wild

FAGEtastic Four

Title : Girl Gone Wild

Written for : Missy Fanfic aka hottygurl7

Written By : M. B. Massin

Rating : M

Summary/Prompt used : O/S Inspired by a Song

Hey, ey, ey, ey  
Like a girl gone wild  
A good girl gone wild  
I'm like, hey, ey, ey, ey  
Like a girl gone wild  
A good girl gone wild

Girls they just wanna have some fun  
Get fired up like smokin' gun  
On the floor til the daylight comes  
Girls they just wanna have some fun

Girl Gone Wild - Madonna

\---

"Damon, you never learn, do you?" I sighed as I walked away from the arrogant man into the house.

"Oh, come on, Elena. I didn't do it on purpose." He flashed me his signature cocky smirk. I wanted to smack him.

I shook my head. "I'm going upstairs. Caroline, Bonnie and I are going out after they get here and get ready with me." I didn't bother to wait for him to object or immediately jump into to be chauffeur and quickly ran up the stairs to get changed.

"Where are you going?" Damon called from the foyer as I shut my bedroom door.

"Out!" I yelled.

I had completely had it with Damon toying with my emotions as well as Stefan. They were tearing my heart to pieces with their constant changes of mind of what I meant to them. Damon was so intuned with being a monster that he would catch himself showing any signs of being a human and do something awful.

However, the more Damon opened up to me and showed a little vulnerability I found myself caring for him, even liking him and not wishing he would disappear.

Stefan was another story. I still loved that man with all my heart but he still tugged at my heartstrings as he made me watch as he shattered inside. I could tell he was struggling and I yearned to help him.

"Knock knock!" Caroline's voice interrupted, peeking at me from the side for my bedroom door. She immediately stopped moving when she saw my face and her smile dropped.

"Hey Caroline," I sighed, walking over to my closet and swinging the door open, fingering threw the clothes and hoping Caroline wouldn't start lecturing me.

She sighed too. "You're over thinking again, aren't you?"

I glowered at my black pea coat hanging in front of me and mentally cursed myself for being so easy to read. However I quickly decided to play dumb and turned around to Caroline, plastering on a smile.

"No. I'm fine." I told her, trying to convince myself almost as much as her.

She looked at me sideways, her eye narrowing as she pursed her lips and stared at me. It was uncomfortable and I forced myself to stare right back at her and raise an eyebrow in challenge.

"Okay," she sighed, holding up her hands and walking over my makeup desk and mirror. "I won't dwell on the subject."

She glanced at me, narrowing her eyes as she looked me over before taking out her make-up bag and putting down an assortment of eye shadows, concealers, toners, liners, and lipsticks.

I raised my eyebrow as I looked over it and back to her face. She caught my eye and playfully stuck out her tongue before returning to her organizing.

"Sit," she told me, pointing to the chair in front of the mirror, "it's time for you to take on the title of 'sex kitten'. Damon should have a hard time tonight."

I smiled to myself as Caroline picked up a MAC brush and some concealer, "Oh, he will." I said.

\---

A/N : My first Vampire Diaries FanFic... Kinda nervous.


End file.
